Fair Weather
by bertiebert
Summary: Antonio was just trying to lessen his lover's burden by cooking dinner that night. Little did he know that it would reap very nice rewards.


**Note: Translations for the more uncommon words/phrases are at the bottom of the fic. I put them there so you are not forced to switch between this story and a translator.**

**And, France/Spain (Frain) is quickly becoming on the most adorable pairings I've ever seen. It has definitely made my list of OTPs.**

**As always, review to tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fair Weather<strong>_

Antonio was just finishing pouring the wine when the front door opened. He listened as things were set on the floor and keys were dropped into the bowl on the table by the front door. A weary sigh was let out at the doorway into the kitchen, and the Spaniard looked up. Francis was leaning against the doorjamb, smiling wistfully.

"You didn't have to make dinner, _ch__é__ri. _But I appreciate that you did so I didn't have to. I am exhausted," Francis said as he sidled into the kitchen. He kissed Antonio sweetly, smiling when he felt warm fingers loosen his tie. "_Merci._"

"_De nada,_" Antonio whispered against his lips before kissing him again. Francis leaned against Antonio's body, winding his arms around his lover's neck, until Antonio murmured, "The food's getting cold."

With a kiss to Antonio's forehead, Francis pulled out the other man's chair for him before sitting. Their dinner consisted of a mixture of Spanish and French foods, but they complimented each other and the French wine they drank. After dinner, Antonio washed the dishes as Francis finished his second glass of wine.

"You are _magnifique_, Antonio. Even just washing the dishes," Francis rumbled from the table, watching his lover clean up. "_Vous prenez mon souffle._"

Antonio ducked his head slightly, smiling and trying to hide his blush. He didn't know exactly what Francis had said, but he understood the sentiment through the tone of his voice. Anytime Francis pulled out the compliments and the bedroom talk, Antonio couldn't help but get flustered and aroused at the same time. It had been a very long time since someone complimented him and spoke so tenderly to him. He relished the times that Francis would just croon into his ear about how much he loved him and how Antonio made him so feel so _étonnant._

"_Mon ange_, come to the bedroom, _s'il vous pla__î__t,_" Francis purred as he pressed up against Antonio's back. "Leave the dishes for tomorrow. Right now you deserve something in return for making such a delicious meal."

Francis led Antonio upstairs to their bedroom, drawing his attention with soft words in French and chaste kisses. They left the door open, letting a sliver of light fall onto the floor and foot of the bed. There was no one to catch them, and with the door open to the rest of the house, a sense of adventure was added to the act. The Frenchman pressed Antonio into the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin that was uncovered. Antonio was used to letting Francis take the reins in bed, but never fully. They had equal roles when it came to sex, and never truly settled on top or bottom.

Articles of clothing were peeled away, tossed to wherever they saw fit to land, and more worship was bestowed upon Antonio's lightly tanned body. All the while, Francis kept Antonio guessing. _Would he leave kisses on his belly, or nibble on his hip? Were there going to be love bites when Francis pulled away, or would his skin be left unmarked?_

"Lift your hips for me, _mon amour_," Francis urged gently, watching appreciatively as Antonio braced his feet and lifted himself off the bed. He situated a pillow underneath Antonio's backside, angling him at the right degree. "_Bonne._"

Then Francis coaxed Antonio's legs further apart before his mouth descended over the Spaniard's length and a sharp cry pierced the quiet house. Francis gently worked Antonio open with first one finger and then two. When he pressed in just the right spot, Antonio's back arched almost violently off the bed and he shouted Francis's name. Pulling off Antonio's member, Francis smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's hip.

"Francis, _por favor,_ I need you," Antonio begged, his chest heaving with sharp inhalations.

"_Bien,_ just another moment," Francis soothed, easing in another finger and waiting until he felt Antonio was prepared.

"I'm fine, Francis. _Vamos_." Antonio lifted his hips, bearing down against Francis's fingers.

Francis laughed, moving to hover over his Spanish lover. "You're very eager tonight, _cher._"

"_Te quiero a ti_," Antonio groaned, flexing his hips and pulling Francis closer.

"Shhh," Francis consoled, kissing Antonio on the forehead. "Calm down, _mon trésor._ I want this to last."

As Francis's long fingers stroked over his side and those soft lips lavished attention on his face and neck, Antonio felt himself wilt against the mattress and let himself be smothered with kisses.

"_Bon gar__ç__on,_" Francis whispered, his fingertips kneading Antonio's hips to loosen up the muscles. "You're so beautiful like this, Antonio. _Je t'aime._"

"_Te amo demasiado,_" Antonio breathed, smiling lazily at Francis.

"Are you ready now, sweetheart?" Francis kissed Antonio's ear, tracing the shell with his tongue.

"_S__í__, s__í__,_" Antonio panted, his fingers threading through Francis's silky blonde hair.

Gasping softly when Francis draped his right leg over his shoulder, Antonio spread his legs just a little wider to let his lover in. The first inches were always the most difficult. But Francis cooed at him, stroking his face and distracting him with sweet kisses. When Francis was fully seated inside Antonio, the Spaniard breathed deeply, trying hard not to whimper or let his discomfort be known.

"If you're in any pain, darling, you must tell me." Francis smoothed Antonio's hair off his forehead, the wispy curls sticking up in places.

Feeling his muscles relax and pain turn to pleasure, Antonio rocked his hips up against Francis's. "Move, Francis, _por favor._"

The Frenchman smiled, kissing Antonio before he set a pace that had the Spaniard moaning and writhing against the bed. Francis braced himself on his forearms, letting his fingers wind into Antonio's dark hair. His hips continued to work until Antonio was panting heavily and begging for release. The western European nation was cursing in Spanish and his fingers dug into Francis's shoulders.

"Easy, _mon ch__é__ri. _Breathe now, don't get overwhelmed," Francis comforted, stroking the brown hair away from Antonio's sweaty face.

After a few shaky inhalations, Francis shifted to pull out of Antonio. The Spanish man whimpered, trying desperately to pull Francis closer again.

"_Non_," Francis said, drawing Antonio up and settling in his place. He held his hands out, grinning when Antonio shifted to straddle his hips. "_Oui,_ just like that."

Antonio shuddered, letting out an unashamedly loud moan and tipping his head back, when he sank down onto Francis's length. The Frenchman licked his lips, his gaze traveling over Antonio's tan body. There was just the slightest sheen of sweat on his lover's skin, and Francis's fingers struggled to gain purchase. Bracing his hands on Francis's shoulders, Antonio rocked against his lover's hips. They alternated who dictated the thrusts, Antonio crying out whenever Francis landed a thrust against his prostate.

"Francis, _Dios_, I'm not going to last much longer," Antonio gasped, his entire body working toward his release.

"Come for me, _ma douce._ _Venez à moi_," Francis drawled, sitting up slightly to hold onto Antonio's waist and thrust as hard as he was able.

Nuzzling his face into Francis's shoulder, Antonio keened as his orgasm took him by surprise. He held onto Francis as if he was the only thing grounding him to the Earth. Francis followed him shortly after, gasping softly and tangling his fingers into Antonio's hair to keep him close. They collapsed back onto the pillows, Antonio's whimpers and Francis's panting mixed together and muffled by damp skin.

"_Gracias_," Antonio whispered against Francis's chest, unable to keep his eyes open much longer.

"You're welcome, _ch__é__ri_," Francis murmured against Antonio's damp hairline. "Sleep now."

Antonio nodded drowsily, snuggling closer to Francis and sighing contentedly. "_Te amo."_

"_Je t'aime, mon petit chaton, je t'aime." _Francis smoothed the sweaty hair off Antonio's forehead and cupped his hand around the tan cheek. Smiling delicately, Francis left another kiss on his lover's forehead before settling in to watch him sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

_Vous prenez mon soufflé_ – You take my breath away (French)_  
>Étonnant –<em> Amazing (French)_  
>Mon ange – <em>My angel (French)_  
>S'il vous plait – <em>Please (French)_  
>Bonne<em> – Good (French)_**  
><strong>__Vamos_ – Come on (Spanish)_  
>Te quiero a ti<em> – I want you (Spanish)_  
>Mon trésor – <em>My treasure (French)_  
>Bon gar<em>_ç__on – _Good boy (French)_  
>Te amo demasiado<em> – I love you, too(Spanish)_  
>Mon ch<em>_é__ri_ – My darling (French)_  
>Ma douce – <em>My sweet (French)_  
>Venez à moi<em> – Come for me (French)_  
>Te amo<em> – I love you (Spanish)_  
>Je t'aime – <em>I love you (French)_  
>Mon petit chaton – <em>My little kitten (French)


End file.
